The Late-Night 'Emergencies'
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have asked Ruka to come over in the middle of the night. He KNOWS it's an emergency, but is it really? WAY TOO MUCH LEMON! PURE LEMON! TONS OF LEMON! TOTAL M-RATED! Mikan x Natsume, Mikan x Ruka, & Natsume x Ruka. Humor in the end and no where else.


**This is a Natsume x Mikan x Ruka fanfic that will satisfy any needs for boy x boy or boy x girl fantasies.**

**I don't really know that- I make no such promises of the statement above ^**

**But it does have boy x boy and girl x boy. It may not satisfy all needs for your fantasies though.**

Ruka knocked on the door and heard 'Come in- it's unlocked!-!' from his best friend, so he turned the knob. He entered and walked into the kitchen.

He wasn't sure why Natsume had called him over at nine p.m., but it must be urgent.

Why else would he call so late?

Well, actually, there's another case that Natsume'd call him over late.

On their couch, he saw Mikan, NAKED, laying on Natsume, NAKED.

He whipped around, blushing profoundly, "I-I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to i-int-trud-de..." he stuttered as his member got hard. He'd seen Mikan's tiny little a**, and it was surely enough to make him horny. "G-Gomen-men-a-sai-i..."

"Ruka, come on over. It's fine. You want this, right?" Ruka's ears got pure red at Natsume's accusation.

It was so true- he'd always wanted Mikan.

And though he'd fallen for the lost-in-time Hotaru, he still liked Mikan, and he still had perverted fantasies he wanted to live out.

And it couldn't be done with Hotaru.

He was always curious about what this felt or what that felt.

"Ruka, join us."

"Y-You sure? A-A-As in, I can... join you in-in sex?"

"Yeah. That's why we called you over. I know you've got 'em, too- perverted fantasies. And I know you at least used to like Polka. Here's your chance, dude. Group sex."

Every passing second, Ruka's member got harder and harder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We've been planning this for weeks, Ruka."

"..."

"Come on, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said her first words since he'd come, "I'm curious, too."

That made him turn around. That made it okay.

It wasn't Natsume speaking for her; Mikan wanted it, too!

He walked over and stood in front of the married couple.

"Ruka, take your clothes off." Ruka nodded and did as Natsume commanded. Natsume smirked, "You're hard, huh? Come on, let's make your little friend there pleasured," Natsume chuckled, and Ruka smiled a bit.

Ever since the two got married, Natsume's been smiling more and chuckling. One time, he even laughed.

Who couldn't smile when their cold-hearted friend chuckles?

It's always a light chuckle you hear from Natsume, and it always sends tingles down Mikan's spine. And everyone who hears it, too.

No one knows what it is about it that makes them tingle- the chuckle's cute and rings in their ears.

But it just does.

"Come on, Ruka. You get her a** first," Natsume invited him, and Ruka got on top of them. He and Natsume both placed their di**s in Mikan's holes. Ruka groaned while Mikan moaned. Natsume reacted none.

After all, Natsume and Mikan are used to this. Mikan's just not used to both holes being penetrated at the same time.

After the two got used to the feeling, Natsume asked, "Ruka, do you want to get used to it first or go fast from the beginning?"

Ruka replied, "I want hard."

And immediately after, both Natsume and Mikan humping, and Ruka yelped.

Natsume had made Mikan a perv, too, so she was smirking in excitement.

And it was an EVIL smirk.

Natsume was also satisfied, smirking pretty evilly, too.

But amazingly, not as evil as Mikan.

Ruka, however, was yelping at Mikan's thrusts.

She kept on lifting him up!-!

Ruka had no control over his body since Mikan was making him jump.

He had no idea it would be THIS fast and hard.

And her a** was tight, extremely tight.

He'd cummed tons of times, and yet he hadn't stopped screaming.

He wasn't paying attention to anything, but slowly, it became more...

Pleasuring.

Soon enough, he was moaning as Mikan and Natsume started moaning as well.

Both Mikan and Natsume needed more time than average to start reacting.

Soon enough, they were screaming in ecstasy and cummed together.

"Ohhh..." Ruka moaned when they were finished, laying on Mikan's back.

Natsume panted, "W-Was that good for your first f***, Ruka? You can stop calling yourself a virgin, I guess- Mikan's sweet a** took it away."

Ruka gasped.

Oh, that was so true.

Natsume chuckled as Mikan laughed, and Ruka's head slowly became a tomato.

Mikan's AS* had taken his virginity...

That's not exactly the normal virgin-taking thing...

Usually, it's a vagina...

Ruka held his head low in shame, "Why did you let me do that, Natsume? Her AS* took my virginity..."

"Eh, we hadn't really thought about it in the few weeks we'd been planning. Sorry, dude," Natsume replied.

"You're both idiots..."

"Look at it this way, Ruka-pyon- you had a butt take your virginity. It's not common; it's special!-!" Mikan said.

"I guess..."

"Anyway, Ru, what do you want next?" Natsume asked emotionlessly with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Um... can Sakura..." Ruka's face blushed with the thought as his bangs covered his eyes, "Can Sakura suck... my p-pi-"

"Co**? Sure, Ru. And while that's happening," both Mikan and Natsume shifted their positions as Natsume talked.

Soon enough, Mikan's mouth was on Ruka's co**, and Ruka's mouth was on Natsume's co** as Natsume's mouth was right in front of Mikan's pu**.

Natsume licked his lips at the sight in front of him as he got hard, "Oi, Ruka, suck me, 'kay?" Natsume suggested before he started licking Mikan.

"E-Eh?"

"Come on, do it," Mikan got off of his di** smiling. She went right back to sucking, and Ruka slowly started himself.

All three moaned through what they were doing as each sucked or licked each other.

Natsume bit Mikan's clit, making her bite to keep from screaming out, but Ruka, when she bit, screamed before biting for brace. Natsume grunted at the sudden bite.

They groaned and panted, recovering from the bites.

But then, Mikan took her hands and pinched Natsume's nipples as Natsume squeezed Ruka's balls.

Ruka moan-cried as Natsume and Mikan resumed sucking and licking.

Natsume stopped to order, "Ruka, pinch Mikan's nipples."

Mikan took Ruka's co** out of her mouth, "Yeah, Ruka, I want some more pleasure."

Ruka blushed before resuming to suck Natsume's co** and pinched Mikan's nipples.

He had no idea they were so... so... perverted? Daring?

Well, whatever word he's thinking of, it's CREEPY!-!-!

But... nice.

Ruka sucked hard as he pinched Mikan's nipples out.

Mikan moaned at the pulling and sucked his co** harder to give him the same pleasure, and she pinched and pulled Natsume's own nipples out to invite him in the fun.

Natsume moaned at her actions and Ruka's sucking and smirked before biting her clit as if it was steak and squeezing Ruka's balls as if they were plushy stress balls.

Both Mikan and Ruka screamed at his roughness but soon got only ecstasy from it.

They then joined the roughness, Mikan biting Ruka's co**, the whole nine-inch in her mouth, and clawed her nails into Natsume's nipples as Ruka bit Natsume's co**, the whole twelve-inch choking him, along with the one-inch balls, and clawed his own nails into Mikan's nipples.

They groaned from the roughness, but didn't stop.

Though soon enough, sooner than the first time of co** to a** and pu**y to co**, they cummed together.

Of course, Ruka had cummed quite a few times already.

Both Natsume and Mikan shifted again as Ruka panted.

Now Natsume was in Mikan's a**, and Mikan was placing Ruka's co** in her pu**.

She looked at Natsume for clarification, and he nodded.

But he did make a rule for this one, "No pleasure this time, Ruka."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"He means you can't cum," Mikan explained and ordered, "Tell us if you feel your di** squeezing itself."

"That is NOT how it feels."

"Huh?" Mikan looked at her husband.

"When it's in the vagina, you just know by something feeling as if its gonna come out. Got it? When you feel something coming out, tell us and stop." Ruka nodded.

They began humping together, and already after five minutes, Ruka said it was coming out. Mikan and Natsume groaned.

"Seriously, Ruka-pyon? Already?" Mikan whined.

"You're way too easy at cumming," Natsume complained irritated.

"... Well, s-_sorry_..." Ruka pouted.

Honestly!

"You guys don't cum for hours!-!-!" he shot back. "It's already," he looked at the clock and yelped.

"What?" both Natsume and Mikan asked.

"..." Ruka was stammering, "I-I-It's... it's already... already..."

"Ruka, speak clearly. What's wrong?"

"... It's already four a.m.," he said in a quiet, shrilled voice. Both Natsume and Mikan groaned.

"So?" Natsume groaned, "Who f***ing cares, Ruka? We f*** until it's time to get in the shower, and we f*** after that!-!-!"

Ruka yelped, "Why?!-!-!"

"Because. Anyway, Ru, seriously-" Natsume started, but Ruka interrupted.

He yelped, "I have work at eight!-!-!"

"_I_ have work at seven," Natsume interrupted his fit, "If you need a break for a day though, you can call out."

"Why would I need a-"

Then he started groaning.

"Because it was your first time, Ruka," Natsume explained. "It isn't exactly nice after you do your sex, especially as hard-core as we were doing. Hurry, Polka, before he gets out of ecstasy."

"What?" he glanced at them sickly, but immediately, he ended up with Mikan's mouth on his di** and Natsume's CO** in his a**.

.

.

.

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed in pain, but Natsume and Mikan were already starting their work with an evil smirk.

Natsume humped in his a** and pulled his nipples out while Mikan sucked his whole nine-inch, squeezing his balls.

But in only a short time, Ruka got back in ecstasy and was soon moaning in dazed delight.

They were treating him _WELL._

Natsume licked his lips, anticipating HIS turn.

Mikan had her turn for the other two pleasuring her and her only.

Now Ruka was having his turn.

Natsume'd be next, and he couldn't WAIT.

"Oh maaaan..." Ruka moaned, and Natsume licked his lips again.

He really couldn't wait until he was put in such ecstasy.

Obviously, Ruka was quick to react, but still. This was different. He was dazed. It was so good that he didn't even know what was going on.

"Ahhh, Mikaaannn... Natsume...!-!" Ruka cried.

Oh, it felt so good.

He cummed early in Mikan's mouth, shrieking in pure delight, and she swallowed it all.

They continued and continued until finally, Natsume cummed in Ruka's a** as Natsume groaned.

Panting from his recent release, after Mikan got out of the way, Natsume placed Ruka on the floor, a** in the air.

When he got off, Natsume smirked and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

He was drooling, and there was a LOT of cum, filling his entire a**-hole.

"Mou, why didn't you give so much to me?" Mikan whined.

Natsume only smirked at her, "You know you get way more than that. It was probably because I was thinking about my own turn," he licked his lips. She chuckled.

"Natsume, you pervert~" she cooed, and he licked his lips again.

His wife made him so da** horny.

"Oi, Ruka," Natsume pulled him up, and Ruka blinked a few times, still dazed.

"That was utterly amazing. Sakura, Natsume." The duo grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for later- we're not done with you. Now it's my turn," Natsume grinned wider. He licked his lips and said, "Put your co** in my a**, Ruka. And tell Polka how it feels."

Finally, Ruka was out of his daze and was now blushing furiously, "M-My penis in your butt? Natsume-"

Natsume grabbed Ruka's chin, lifting Ruka's face so he'd face Natsume, "Hey now, I've been looking forward to this, and so has Polka Dots. You can't get out without f***ing my a**, Ruka." Ruka became redder.

"B-B-But we're both _guys_!-!-!"

"That didn't stop you from sucking my co**," Natsume sneered. Ruka blushed harder.

It _didn't._

"O-Okay... I guess..." Ruka gulped and slowly went to-

He yelped when Natsume slammed him against the couch chair.

"Sit there," Natsume sneered to his face before sitting on Ruka's lap. Mikan then sat on Natsume's lap, facing him, and together, they placed his co** in her a**. He whispered in her ear, making her giggle at the tickle, "I'll make your a** even more full than Ruka's now."

"I hope so," she responded with an adorable and angelic grin that held demonic purpose. Then Ruka slowly placed his own co** in Natsume's a**.

"F*** me well," Natsume sneered.

"I will," Mikan immediately responded, but Ruka wasn't so quick or loud.

"I-I will..." he said in a hushed voice before Mikan began jumping on Natsume's co** extremely quick and hard. Natsume groaned immediately, every time gravity'd pull her back down. Ruka, shutting his eyes, began humping himself.

But at the feel, Natsume's tight a** and the electricity and the force, Ruka moaned and began humping on his own, hugging Natsume, much to the couple's surprise.

But Natsume recovered from his shock and sneered, along with Mikan. They licked their lips and began humping harder.

"Ooohh, it feels sooo... good. So tiiiight..." Ruka moaned, and Mikan laughed as Natsume chuckled.

He really was being a different person now, not so embarrassed and too dazed to realize anything.

"Oi, start it," Natsume purred with a smirk.

He couldn't wait to feel the ecstasy.

At Natsume's command, Mikan began squeezing his balls hard, even harder than Ruka's since she knew Ruka couldn't take much, unlike Natsume.

"Ohh!-!-!" Natsume moaned in ecstasy and delight. Ruka, grinning his own perverted, drooling grin, pinched and pulled Natsume's nipples out. Natsume moaned harder. "Oh! Oh! K-Keep it up!-! Yeah!-! Ohh-oooo... Oh maaaaan... do it. Do it to meeee... Oh f***...!-!-! Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Rukaaaaaaaa... Oo. Oooooooooooooo... Oh, f*** me harder..."

At Natsume's command, they sneered and f***ed harder. Mikan squeezed his balls as hard as she could as she jumped as fast as she could while Ruka clawed his fingernails in Natsume's nipples and humped harder as well.

"Oh! Oh! Y-Yeaaahhh... Oo... Fu** meeeee..."

Just then, Ruka cummed, groaning against Natsume's back before continuing.

Natsume licked his lips at feeling the cum inside his a**.

And yet Ruka was STILL pouncing.

He could feel his a** being violated as the cum went deeper and deeper. A bit more going a bit higher in his a** each second as Ruka thrusted.

"Oh, more, Ruka, more!-!-!" Natsume said in ecstasy, the same 'drool' that had been coming out of Ruka's mouth starting to come out of Natsume's. "Cum more...!-! Cum a ton!-!-! So my whole a** is full with your cum!-! So my whole a** is violated from all your sperm!-!-!"

Both Ruka and Mikan were surprised by his reaction, but they didn't miss a beat. They continued and continued as Ruka kept cumming once in a while.

But soon enough, Natsume and Mikan cummed, and it was over.

Natsume moaned, the touch still tingling everywhere Ruka or Mikan had touched.

He didn't get up off Ruka.

Mikan smirked snidely and helped Ruka get off with Natsume. Natsume lifted his butt up in the air, not wanting any cum to get out.

"Polka, lick my f***ing a**," he ordered a bit dazed.

But Mikan knew he wasn't dazed at all, just satisfied.

"Okay," she said and licked the entrance of his hole, not going in at all.

Still though, he moaned, and Ruka groaned, annoyed that he was now an outsider at a couple.

"Ruka, how bout you lick Polka's pu**?" Natsume suggested, and Ruka blushed.

"Yes, please, Ruka-pyon~" Mikan cooed, and Ruka blushed further.

"I-I guess..." he said and began to lick Mikan's wet pu**y. Both Mikan and Natsume moaned, and Ruka frowned, wanting to get in on the fun.

"Oi, Polka, actually, pleasure us. Be our sex toy." She snickered/chuckled, and Ruka crawled in the middle of them, only on the side.

"What does that- Ohh!-!"

Before he could even ask what it was, Mikan had began her job.

While licking Natsume's thick a**, she was giving Ruka a hand-job.

He moaned in a daze crazily.

He was so satisfied- she was good at this!-!

"Ooo~" he moaned while Natsume sighed in pleasure at Mikan's butt-licking.

This went on for an hour before they decided to stop.

Both Natsume and Ruka moaned as Mikan got up, licked Ruka's cum off her hands, looked at the clock, and headed for the phone.

"Yes, this is Mikan Hyuuga, Natsume's wife? He won't be at work today; he's sick." Then she hung up the phone, dialed another number, and called to Ruka, "Ruka-pyon, what's your work's phone number?"

"Uno, i-it's (888) 246-5872." {Yes, I just made that up. I have no idea who's phone number it is or even if it exists. Don't call it.}

She nodded and talked into the phone weakly, as if she had a cold, "Y-Yes, (cough) th-this is Mikan. (cough, cough) I'm a bit sick. I have to take the day off.

"Mm-hmm. Yes, okay."

She set down the phone, sighing, picked it back up, and dialed.

"(888) 246-5872, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hi, this is Mikan Hyuuga, Ruka's friend? Ruka's sick, so he can't go to work today. Yeah-huh. Yup. Kay, thanks, bye~!-!" she chirped and hung it up.

"All done," she announced to the boys, "Today's Sex Day." Natsume cheered.

"Yes!-! Sex Day!-!"

"Huh? What's Sex Day?" Ruka asked.

"It's where me and Mikan call our works and say we're sick even though we aren't, and then we do sexual activity all day!-! It's awesome!-! It's usually just on the day we met and our birthdays, but now we got one more-"

"The day you were f***ed," the couple said together.

"So, today's your first Sex Day," Mikan concluded. "Since your virginity was taken today."

Ruka's head was a tomato.

They'd made such a weird holiday?

And they skip work to do it?!-!

"Anyway, Ruka-pyon, you're next as the sex toy."

"Huh?" he looked at her.

Both Natsume and Mikan sneered.

"You finger-f*** me," Mikan explained.

"And you suck MY co**," Natsume added.

Ruka was flabbergasted.

Just how many sexual sessions could they have?

He was amazed they hadn't ran out of cum yet.

But it was true that they'd only cummed four times.

Ruka'd cummed so many more times.

Mikan went back over to the boys and sat with them. She opened her legs, and Ruka neared Natsume's co** as he put a finger in Mikan's pu**.

"Noooo~" she whined, "Put one fist in my vagina and the other in my a**~"

Ruka blushed but did as he was instructed and began sucking Natsume's co**.

His co** was sooo tasty.

And the fists in Mikan's holes was pleasing her as well.

And obviously, Natsume was pleased by Ruka sucking his co**.

But not enough.

Natsume grabbed his hair and roughly thrust Ruka's head closer to him.

Natsume's giant co** was down his throat, the whole thing, including his balls, was in Ruka's mouth.

Natsume thrust him back and forth as Ruka moaned/groaned.

"Ru, suck harder. Bite if you have to."

Mikan sparked up, reminded of the co**-to-mouth, ball squeeze, nipple pinch, and pu**y-licking they were having before, "Yeah, stab your nails in me, Ruka-pyon. Thrust so hard I BLEED."

Ruka did as he was told.

He bit Natsume's co**, earning a loooong moan, and stabbed his nails in Mikan, earning a shout of ecstasy.

They were feeling SOOO good.

"Ruka-pyoooooon!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Mikan screamed in ecstacy.

"Ruuuka~~~" Natsume moaned, content and smiling a bit.

Ruka was getting so horny at their reactions and unconsciously licked his lips.

He wanted some.

But he had to wait a few hours before they finally cummed, and Ruka jumped on Natsume in anticipation and excitement.

"F*** me," Ruka was panting, too horny to realize what he was doing.

"Oi, Ru, calm down."

Mikan whistled, "Ruka got way horny."

Natsume sneered, "Ruka, I'll f*** you, but I can't do that when you're on me."

Mikan was also tingling with excitement- she knew how good Natsume was as a Sex Toy.

Ruka crawled off and sat in a shaking excitement.

He had no idea what he was doing anymore.

Natsume sneered and slammed his fists into Mikan's a** and pu**y, making her shriek, drool coming out of her ecstatic face's mouth.

He then stomped his feet on Ruka's balls, making him scream, and sucked his co**.

He slammed them continuously as he bit Ruka's penis.

They both felt SOOOOO good.

"Oh my gosh, Natsume!-!" Mikan shrieked in ecstasy.

Ruka cummed just then, and Mikan cummed five minutes later.

They were panting continuously as Natsume took everything out/off, sneering at their reactions.

He knew he was a good Sex Toy.

He was focusing more on Mikan's reaction, since she IS the love of his life.

Both groaned, "Done already~?"

"Yeah, since we stop once everyone cums," Natsume said, still satisfied at the reactions he'd made them have. Then he thought out loud, hand on chin, "We've done Sex Toys, three-to-three, f***ing, and Pleasure-On-One. Polka, what haven't we done?"

"Let's see..." she put her own hand on her own chin, "Both of you have been in all three holes... You guys have been in each other's holes... Uh, Na-Natsume, are we finished?"

"I-I think so..."

.

.

.

"URGH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! I DON'T WANT IT DONE!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" both screamed, and Ruka stared in shock at the couple.

Were they this sex-crazy?

But right after that thought came, the pain from being f***ed for the first time so hard came back.

The next time Ruka comes over late at night, he's DEFINITELY gonna ask WHAT it's for.

Even if it'll never happen again.

Or so he thought.

The next day...

Mikan and Natsume asked him to come over.

His response?

Asking what it was for.

Their answer?

I'm sure you can guess.


End file.
